


Pieces

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were there one second and then you were gone in less than a heartbeat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

_I reach with my hand through the darkness._

How did it happen? What did I miss? What didn’t I do?

_You flinch away, as if from fire. It hurts me more than it should. I feel my insides turn ice cold. “Theo-”_

When did it go so wrong? You were there one second and then you were gone in less than a heartbeat. 

_“I’m sorry…” I whisper to the empty room._

I should’ve gone right after you. I should’ve run, stopped you, and… and-

_By the time I’m outside, it’s too late. My scream is caught in my throat and my ears are assaulted by the deafening screech of car breaks. I have to watch it all, as if in return for my cruelty._

It’s playing over and over in my head, in slow motion.

_You run out on the road, oblivious to the world around you. You get hit. You are on the ground._

I punch the mirror in front of me, just not to see the face - my face. Empty. Defeated. Broken into million pieces burning red hot with my blood. The glass rain lands in the sink, the tiny shards reflecting the light back at me. And the face. I can’t get rid of it.

_I’m sorry-_

I wake up with a jolt, holding my scream. The first thing I feel is you, breathing right beside me. You are still here. Alive and sleeping. It’s the same dream, over and over again. Every time it’s so elaborate that it’s hard to distinguish between what is real and what isn’t. I feel like I’m caught inside some movie, repeating itself in a loop.

_You are still here._

You are lost in your own dreamworld, unsuspecting of the turmoil inside me, threatening to throw off our fragile balance. I’m cold and shaking. You are warmth.

“I love you,” I whisper in your ear quietly, as I drift back into my restless sleep.

_I love you. You know that, right?_


End file.
